Frego
Freida Goe (better known by her alias Frego) is a character appearing in [[The Adventures of Team Go|'The Adventures of Team Go']] created by JackieFuChan616 By Creative *JackieFuChan616 By Story or Series *The Adventures of Team Go Summary Frieda is the illegitimate daughter of Reyden Goe's half-sister Gretchen and an unnamed Hispanic man who left before she was born. Raised by her single strict alcoholic mother, she was constantly abused and grew resentful of her life. She ran away at least twice only to be returned due to her mother micro-chipping her as a baby. Eventually her mother was placed in rehab and she was sent to live with her Aunt Bea in Pro City as she and her family were her only living relatives. Upon arriving, she tried to keep to herself despite her cousins constantly intervening. Eventually, she was walking in the city alone and noticed Team Go battling against The Reventor. After hearing Shego quip a remark, she realized that they were actually her family. The Reventor had created a unique fluid derived from Team Go's power that he intended to sell to the highest bidder, but during an explosion, the crate containing the substance was launched into the alley where Freida was. Freida noticed that neither The Reventor nor Team Go had apparently noticed. She opened the container of the substance and saw it was a white liquid that was pulsating with power. She realized that this could give her a chance to free herself from all the torment she had been forced to endure her whole life and immediately placed her hands in the substance which caused her body to absorb all of it. Her body began to glow white and she reveled in her newfound power. All of Team Go was then knocked down by the Reventor. Before he could finish them off, Freida, going by the alias Frego appeared and revealed her unique body shifting power which allowed her to shift her body and powers depending on her thoughts. She quickly used this power to defeat the Reventor and turned around where her family expressed shock at this turnout. Later the family scolded her for taking the power, but she brushed off their comments saying that she now felt true freedom. They immediately took out a spare amount of Gomium that they had saved and decided to used it to remove her powers. Freida refused to do that and used her powers to teleport herself to the hospital where her mother was. Her mother immediately tried to hit her again, but Frego caught her arm and said that she would no longer be tormented by her and ripped her arm off and used it to crush her mom's skull, killing her. Frego remarked that she felt terrific and decided that she could use her powers to kill those responsible for tormenting those like her. She teleported back to Pro City, and told her family that she would stay out of their way as long as they did the same, then teleported out to an unknown place. Trivia * Frego's White Team Go Glow is a play on the concept on how White is a combination of all colors and thus she is able to access any power she can imagine. By Universe By Genre References Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters